Five hundred and sixety-nine ways to abuse Isaac, Route Alpha
by Master Huytin
Summary: There are many ways to 'abuse' a young teenager. Watch how Isaac is harassed by an angry baker and an angry cheerleader. An AI Football GGO story. Route 1 of this story, check out Route Beta too!


**A/N-** **This will take some explaining, won't it?**

 **Although I doubt that there are too many fans for my stories, those who have read them in the past (and remembered them) may have noticed that, recently, not only were all my stories taken down, but my profile was also greatly changed and barren of much information at all.**

 **I am sure that it will be acceptable for me to choose not to divulge information as to why this was done, but I can assure you that I am perfectly fine, and so is my account.**

 **I am very sorry for the wait, and I will return to you one of the three fics taken down in a cleaner, revised version. I hope to be writing more soon, but, as those of you who have written their own before know, it really depends on the mood and schedule of the writer.**

 **The other two I was much more dissatisfied with; thus I will probably not be releasing them. However, if you have read them, and wish to see them again, please feel free to leave a review/ send a PM to me.**

 **I must also mention Mytherina. Mytherina, who has just finished his/her amazing story, helped to stand in for me while I was facing some difficulties. I owe Muytherina the sincerest gratitude, and I hope you will check out her account if you have not already.**

 **Again, sincerest apologies. Please PM me if you have any further questions.**

Isaac crept quietly and quickly to his room. He smirked. His aunt would never catch him, and he could just pretend to be asleep in his bed so she wouldn't force him to try out her new pastries. His horrible aunt had christened her new pastries 'Butterfly Sweet Dreams'. _More like 'Retching Nightmares',_ Isaac thought. Whatever they were called, Isaac knew he wasn't going to eat them today. He almost whooped with joy when he made it across the last few steps away from the foul-smelling bakery and into the staircase.

When he got up there, he sighed with relief. He was clambering up the last few steps when he saw Myth smirking at the top of the staircase. He stepped onto the floor and stretched, ready to go to bed. But then… "ROARING FLAME STRIKE!". Myth jumped up and kicked Isaac…in the tenders. Isaac was horrified as he fell down five stairs… then ten… then fifteen, and finally he fell straight into…Aunt Bessie's PRIZE CACTUS. Isaac screamed in pain. The customers screamed in shock. Aunt Bessie screamed a cacophonic symphony of anguish, grief and anger. Suddenly, the giant, dark aura coming from aunt Bessie dissolved, and the burning flames in her eyes distinguished.

"Ah, Isaac! You were nearly late for my heavenly paradise!" she exclaimed. Isaac suddenly noticed that his pants were still on fire. His eyes began to water in pain as he pulled out five hundred and sixty-nine spines from his back. But his aunt misinterpreted the tears of pain as tears of happiness. She pointed happily at him, saying joyfully to the customers: "See! Because my breads are always so delicious, my nephew is always enthusiastic about trying out my new ones!" The bewildered customers sent a look of sincere pity and sadness towards the teen with brown hair, who was pouring a jug of water on himself to wipe out the flames. "Here you go, my loving, loyal nephew! Have some of my delicious Butterfly Sweet Dreams!" squealed Aunt Bessie, erupting into waves of giggles as she stuffed around five hundred and sixty-nine breads into Isaacs mouth. Tears again formed around the corner of Isaac's eyes as he tried to puke out the disgusting breads which tasted like petrol. "See! He loves his amazing aunt's heavenly pastries!" She exclaimed exuberantly, patting her nephew's head. She then stuffed in another five hundred and sixty-nine breads into Isaac's mouth. Isaac silently lamented himself as he tried to control the seizures racking through his body.

He had tried about five hundred and sixty-nine times to tell his aunt that the reason Birdy Bread failed was because of her catastrophic demonstrations, which usually involved Isaac retching. Of course, this only resulted in Aunt Bessie screaming at him and whacking him with her rolling pin about five hundred and sixty-nine times. Then she whacked him another five hundred and sixty-nine times for bending her rolling pins five hundred and sixty-nine times degrees anti-clockwise. She probably had around five hundred and sixty-nine bent rolling pins by now.

After- _yep, you guessed it_ – five hundred and sixty-nine more seizures, Isaac finally recovered from his retching fit. Right then, Aunt Betty was talking to some very bemused looking women about the effect that Birdy Bread had on young children and how they could use it to calm their nephew down. Isaac guessed that they were probably remembering the retching and puking fit which Isaac had just thrown. Isaac quickly saw his opportunity to escape and hurriedly but quietly took flight through his stairs. He first checked to see that Myth wasn't lurking there waiting to ambush him, and then he ascended…

Suddenly, a smell of five hundred and sixty-nine public toilets joined the smell of five-hundred and sixty-nine broken down oil trucks. Five hundred and sixty-nine noses wrinkled in disgust. Isaac moved even faster, wanting to escape the horrible person that the brunette knew had just entered. BUT THEN... CRACK! The rolling pin of Cat smacked in to the back of the head, leaving around five hundred and sixty-nine bumps. "Hey! Isaac, don't you want to try the new homemade chocolate cake I made just for you?!" Isaac was just about to voice his dissent when Aunt Betty's rolling pin also smacked into the back of his head, leaving another five hundred and sixty-nine bumps. Isaac slid slowly down the stairs, convulsing in pain. Meanwhile, Cat was acting like a celebrity in front of the now completely bamboozled and befuddled customers. When Isaac stood up, she immediately stuffed a chocolate cake in his mouth. Isaac started retching again, and suddenly one of the customers pulled out his cell phone and promptly dialled the police."Excuse me, officer, but I would like to report this bakery for child abuse." Isaac's eyes widened as he heard the faint sound of police sirens.

When the policemen arrived, they immediately came to question Isaac about how long he had been abused by his aunt and friend. Isaac sighed. He guessed that his father wouldn't be happy if Isaac got his sister imprisoned for child abuse offences which were wrongly charged. He quickly reassured the officer that there was no problem and that he wasn't actually being abused. Suddenly, the door slammed open and some nerdy looking lawyers came in. "Rule one states that if any mark of harm is made on a child it is classified as child abuse." they said in high-pitched, reedy voice.

"I told you, I know that I haven't been abused."

"Diagnosis： retrograde amnesia."

"I DO NOT HAVE RETROGRADE AMNESIA!"

"Diagnosis: distress caused by post traumatic stress disorder."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't worry, confusion is normal for a child who has been abused. We will provide a care home for you were you can regain your mental health."

Isaac sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long night.


End file.
